Kurapica's Cookbook
by Leiyoi
Summary: Kurapica finds something interesting in his cookbook. Leorio is forced to eat it. And Chaos ensues...
1. Corn Bread

Ok...this is my first fanfic....so...hope you like it!

Summary: One day, Kurapica tries to bake some corn bread. Leorio is forced to eat some. Chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: You know the story...Hunter X Hunter is not mine...

Chappie 1: The Corn Bread

Kurapica was currently in the kitchen, flipping through the cookbooks to find what to cook for lunch. At long last, he smiled at the picture in the cookbook, and rushed off to find the ingredients.

A few hours later

"Kurapica! Are you done yet?!" Leorio yelled from the dining table.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming...just wait for it to cool down." Kurapica replied calmly. Leorio sighs.

"What have you made this time huh?" Kurapica smiles at Leorio and brings out a silver platter with a cover on top.

"Get ready for it!" Kurapica pulls off the top of the cover and a humongous bright light emits from the platter.

"Ack! What's goin' on?!" Leorio yells. Kurapica stares at his baking in amazement. The bright light finally dissipates and what they are left with is........

A pile of ash.

Leorio stares deadpan at the platter of ash for awhile. "What's that?" He asks bluntly, while poking the ash with his fork.

"Corn bread!" Kurapica says while smiling optimistically. Leorio raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you SURE this is corn bread?"

Kurapica nods.

"ABSOLUTELY sure?" He nodded again.

"Why don't you just try some?" Kurapica says while handing Leorio a spoonful of 'corn bread'. Leorio pulled on his tie while wiping some sweat off his brow.

"I don't know Kurapica....it doesn't look healthy..."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! It's a pile of ASH!! That's what I mean!" Kurapica glares angrily at Leorio.

"Just....try....it...." He said menacingly.

"Fine! Fine!" Leorio raised the spoonful of ash to his lips and gulped nervously, eyeing the flaky black stuff. Kurapica stares at the spoon, anxious to know how Leorio would think of his corn bread. In one gulp, Leorio swallowed it.

And he was in heaven.

"This is GOOD Kurapica!" Leorio exclaims while spooning some more ash off the platter.

"Thanks." Kurapica smiles happily at himself.

Hehe...kinda weird...next time Gon and Killua are coming! This actually came from while me and my lil sis were doing homework...-' Please review!! Thank you!


	2. The Visit

Wow.....I didn't think I'd get reviews yet! Thank you for all those who reviewed! I know that Kurapica is kinda OOC but.....it fits the story doesn't it? Besides...me and my sister made this up while we were hyper....so it's bound to be weird and unnatural....:D On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter....but the characters are so kawaii!

Chappie 2: Visiting

"Moshi moshi?" Leorio picked up the phone.

"Ah! Leorio! It's me Gon!" the childish voice came from the other end.

"Oh hi! Long time no talk!" Leorio smiled at the phone set, remembering the last time he and his friends had met. Something to do with...Killua getting some chocolate cake? Anyway..., "Is Killua still with you?"

"Of course he is! Here, you can talk to him if you like."

"Nah....that's ok." A faint 'hey!' was heard from the other side of the line.

"Hehe..." Gon smiled at Killua, who was currently sitting on the couch, chewing on a lollipop, "Well, we're going to be passing by in a couple of days so maybe we can come visit you and Kurapica?"

"Mmmm...sounds great." Leorio said, "Lookin' forward to seeing you guys again!"

"Alright, see you soon!" click!

"Hey! Kurapica!" Leorio yelled down the hallway.

Kurapica peeps down from the stairs. "Yes?"

"Gon and Killua are going to visit in a few days!" Kurapica walks down the stairs, holding a book.

"Really? It'll be nice to see them again."

"Yeah..."

"So, what should we do to welcome them?" Kurapica asked him. Leorio thought for a little while.

"Hmm......" He looked up at the ceiling, "Ah! I've got an idea!" Leorio raises his index finger in front of his face. Kurapica raises one of his eyebrows. And Leorio leans over to whisper in his ear. Kurapica smiles.

"That's a good idea! I'll go prepare now!" And he raced off into the kitchen. Leorio blinked at the empty hallway.

"But....they're not coming until a couple of days later....."

A Couple of Days Later

"When are they coming?" Leorio said impatiently, "We've been waiting for days already..." Kurapica sighed to himself and hurried into the kitchen.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"IT'S THEM!" Leorio raced to the door and opened it to find....

The mailman....

Leorio: blink blink

"Your mail, sir." A bundle of letters were shoved into Leorio's face. Door closes

Kurapica runs out of the kitchen saying, "They're here?" and he stared at the pile of letters on the dining table, "What is it? More fan mail?" Leorio shrugs. Kurapica sighs at him. "I told you! We shouldn't have told that manga artist anything!!" (Aww come on, Kurapica. We all wuv you guys!) Leorio shrugs again.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"It better be Gon and Killua this time!" Leorio runs over to the door again to find....

Gon and Killua!

"FINALLY!" Leorio yells out at them. They both plugged their ears in surprise. Leorio smiled down at them. Gon was wearing his normal green clothes and Killua was wearing his usual T-shirt-over-long-sleeves outfit.

"Hello!!!" Gon jumped happily.

"Hey." Killua waved at Leorio's smiling face. Kurapica pushed past Leorio, who was blocking the door.

"It's great to see everyone again." He smiled at Gon and Killua warmly, "You two just arrived in time for some lunch. Come on in." He said gesturing into the living room. Gon dragged Leorio and Killua into the place they all called home.

"Wow...I haven't been here in a pretty long time!" Gon said, scooting into a chair by the dining table.

"You haven't really changed Leorio." Killua added.

"Well, you guys haven't really changed either." Leorio smiled at both of them. Gon and Killua both blinked at each other and started laughing.

"Leorio! We've changed a whole lot!" Killua laughed.

"Yup, a whole lot stronger! Killua can blow up all the lights in the city if he wanted!" Gon added.

"And Gon can stop a speeding train if he wanted!" Killua grinned at Leorio and Kurapica.

"But...I don't want to..." Gon blinked at Killua.

"Yea yea..." Killua waved him off. Leorio and Kurapica raised their eyebrows.

"We'll show you later!" Gon said happily. Killua nodded.

Kurapica ran into the kitchen.

"Where's he going?" Killua asked.

"Oh, Kurapica cooks for us..." Leorio said to them, like it was an everyday kind of thing. Gon and Killua blinked at him. "Er...I haven't told you yet?" They both shook their heads. "Ah well, sorry, my bad. But Kurapica does cook. And it's really good!" Leorio said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Kurapica came out with a platter with a cover on top and placed it ontop of the table. He smiled at all of them, "Alright, watch carefully. Our famous Kuruta recipe!" He pulled the top off and a blinding flash of light came out.

"Woah!" Gon yelled, pushing away from the table in surprise. Killua shielded his eyes from the bright light. As soon as the light had came, it vanished, leaving....

A pile of ash on the platter... (again...)

Leorio smiled at the pile of ash, "Yes! My favorite!" He grabbed a spoonful of it and shoveled it in his mouth, savoring the taste. Kurapica smiled happily, "Well, are you guys going to try it?" He said, handing both Killua and Gon a spoon.

"Ah....." Gon blinked, staring at the pile of ash.

"What....is it?" Killua asked cautiously.

"It's corn bread!" Kurapica and Leorio said in unison, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Gon and Killua stared at each other. And turned back to blink at Kurapica and stare blankly at the ash in the platter. Leorio took another spoonful.

"You mean....that pile of ash....is corn bread?" Gon blinked at Kurapica's smiling face. He nodded.

"Are you very sure....?" Killua asked, eyeing the pile suspiciously, "Is it even edible?" Kurapica sighed at the two of them and turned to Leorio for help.

"Just try it!" Leorio said between mouthfuls. Kurapica nodded,

"Just try it!"

"Ummm...okay, if you guys say so..." Gon said while sticking his spoon into the ash. Killua stared at Gon like he was crazy. "Killua, you try also!" Gon added, lifting the spoonful of flaky black ash to his mouth. Killua gulped, sweat beads rolling down the back of his head (anime style!).

"Please?"

"......fine....." Killua picked up his spoon and stuck it into the pile of ash. Kurapica and Leorio smiled at them both and urged them to try it.

"On the count of three...." Gon said to Killua, "One..."

"Two..." Killua gulped again.

"Three!" They both said at the same time while swallowing the spoonful of ash.

And they were in heaven...

"Wow! Kurapica! I never thought you could cook so good!" Gon said happily, spooning some more ash.

"I told you! I told you!" Leorio smiled at Gon and Kurapica.

"And to think that I was just wondering whether to run out the door or not." Killua added while taking another spoonful. Kurapica glared at him. Killua grinned at him. "Joking lah..." Kurapica smiled and sat down and took a spoonful of 'corn bread'.

"So, what will we do while you guys are still here?" Leorio said, watching everyone clear the plate. A light bulb popped up over Gon's head. Ding! They all blinked at Gon.

"You have an idea?" Killua asked, swallowing another spoonful of ash.

"Yup! Kurapica, while me and Killua were traveling, we heard that there's going to be a corn bread contest right around here somewhere." Kurapica looked up.

"Oh yeah! I remember! It was that from that flyer that flew in your face right?" Killua said.

"You didn't have to say that..." Gon grumbled.

"Heh heh..." Killua grinned at him.

"Anyway, you should enter your recipe into the contest Kurapica!" Gon smiled at Kurapica, "I'm sure you'll win!" Kurapica blinked at his two old companions.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Gon. You should enter it Kurapica." Leorio waved his spoon at him. Kurapica blinked at one person to another and sweat dropped.

"Eh...okay, if you guys really want me to that bad."

"Yes!" Gon pumped his fist into the air. They all helped themselves to the last crumbs, if you can say they were crumbs, of corn bread.

So, they're going to enter Kurapica's recipe to the Corn Bread Contest of the Year! (CBCY! :D) What will happen then? Next one is the last chapter...XD and then I'll think of a new plot! Maybe starring Killua and Gon. It'll probably be a little sad but waffy. Please review! Thanks!


	3. Just TRY IT

"Wah! So this is where the contest is taking place!" Gon shouted in glee.

The four hunters stared at the huge open arena in front of them. A stage was set in the middle where, Kurapica decided, the cornbread was going to be shown. Crowds of people pushed each other to get a better look at the contestants this year.

"Hey. Kurapica," Leorio nudged him, "You should go sign up. I think the contest is starting soon." Kurapica nodded at him.

"You got all your stuff?" Killua asked. Kurapica nodded again.

"Good luck, Kurapica! We'll cheer you on in the sidelines!" Gon smiled at him.

"Thank you Gon."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Leorio punched him in the shoulder, "Give 'em what you got." And Kurapica left to sign up.

"So..." Gon started.

"So...?" Killua blinked at his best friend.

"So now what?"

"You idiot! We're gonna go find seats!"

"Oh right huh?" Gon said, scratching the side of his cheek. Leorio stared blankly at his two friends' stupidity.

Kurapica glanced at the list of people signing up for the contest. "Hmmm...looks like a fair amount of people are participating...EH?!" He blinked at the name he found on the list: Hisoka. "Since when did Hisoka bake cornbread?!" Kurapica said to himself, imagining a Hisoka smiling widely while wearing an apron. He sweat dropped at the thought.

"Ladies and gents! Welcome to this years' Corn Bread Contest of the Year! Otherwise known as CBCY. And so...! Let us begin! First up is the..." Gon, Killua, and Leorio sat near the front of the arena. Their ears perked up as they heard the stadium go quiet with anticipation.

AHEM! Half an hour later…

Killua stifled a yawn. _Why'd I come here again? Oh yeah...the cornbread... _Gon blinked at Killua.

"Ne Killua. You tired?" He asked concerned.

"Nah...just kinda bore—"A large applause sounded from the stands as the next contestant stepped up.

It was Hisoka!

"Hmm? Leorio! Killua! What's Hisoka doing here?" Gon blinked at his friends.

"Wha? Hisoka isn't here!" Leorio said.

"What are you? Blind!?" Killua said while pointing at the red-haired man, "He's right over there. But...why's he in the corn bread contest?"

"Maybe he likes baking corn bread." Gon suggested. The three of them shrugged.

Kurapica watched Hisoka bring out his cornbread.

"Hohohoho!" Hisoka laughed, "This is my special corn bread. Enjoy it! heart" He pulled a huge platter, almost the size of the stage from out of nowhere and placed it on the ground in front of him. Kurapica watched in amazement as Hisoka pulled out a huge slab of corn bread from out of nowhere again.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio sat at the edge of their seats as they watched Hisoka cut the cornbread with his cards, wondering why Hisoka (of all people) would join a corn bread contest. Hisoka threw the pieces of corn bread into the audience and gave some to the judges. Gon caught a piece of corn bread thrown by Hisoka. Hisoka grinned and winked at him and walked away from the arena (Me: Why'd he come then? You: How should I know?!). Gon shuddered. Killua turned to his friend.

"Hey! You got a piece of Hisoka's corn bread. Can I have it?"

"Sure...shudder"

"Hey, Leorio! You want some?" Killua held up the piece of cornbread.

"I guess trying a little won't hurt." Leorio swallowed some and...

...fell asleep.

Killua stared at Leorio and shrugged, finishing the rest of the corn bread.

"Wah!! Killua! You ate all the corn bread and didn't leave any to me!"

"Heehee," Killua grinned toothily, "Well, you shouldn't have given it to me then."

"What happened to Leorio?" Gon stared at his friend.

"Ah, he fell asleep right after taking a bite from the corn bread." Killua said, licking his fingers, "Hisoka must've put some sleep potion in your corn bread."

"Oh. I see. Well, I hope Leorio wakes up soon..." Gon said. Leorio got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha? Wha? What happened?" He asked.

"You fell asleep after you ate a bit of corn bread. Hisoka probably put some sleep potion in it." Killua repeated himself.

"Then why did you give it to me?!" Leorio shook his fist at Killua.

"Just decided to test it first before I ate it."

"Why you...you haven't changed a bit Killua." Killua grinned at his friend.

Gon turned to look at the arena. "Hey! Hey! It's Kurapica! Look!" Gon, Killua, and Leorio watched their friend bring a silver platter to the stage, knowing exactly what would happen next.

"Ah! That guy is so handsome!" A girl screamed at her friend.

"OMG! He is! He looks so kawaii!" The girl's friend exclaimed.

The three hunters sweat dropped.

Kurapica walked up to the judges and stared at the crowd in front of him, all eager to see what was under the gleaming cover of his platter.

"This is a famous Kuruta recipe. Please take your time to enjoy it." The blond boy said politely. He placed his platter on a table in front of the judges. "Get ready!" And he pulled off the cover of the platter.

A bright light emitted from the dish, blinding the judges and the audience.

"Wha—!"

"What's going on?!"

"I can't see!!"

And as fast as the light had come, it disappeared. The platter now held…

...a pile of ash. Yet again.

"Is this a joke?" One of the judges cried out. The judges looked at Kurapica disapprovingly. The audience blinked at the TV screen showing a close-up of the pile of ash on the platter.

Kurapica turned to his friends for help.

Leorio stood up and shouted, "Just TRY IT!!"

Killua and Gon jumped up and the three of them shouted in unison, "JUST TRY IT!"

Kurapica smiled at his friends and turned back to the judges. "Please just try some of it." The judges blinked at the pile of flaky ash sitting in front of them.

They gulped and stared at each other.

Finally, picking up their spoons, they scooped some of the 'corn bread' up and swallowed it.

And they were in heaven.

Soon the platter was finished and Kurapica was immediately announced the winner of CBCY. The audience blinked in confusion at the ending result.

Kurapicagavethe award he had won to his friends who had met up with him after the contest.

"See Kurapica? It wasn't that bad." Gon smiled at his old friend. Kurapica stared blankly at his naive friend.

"Just don't make me go to anymore CBCY's. I'd rather just cook for you guys."

"Yeah! Kurapica's Kuruta corn bread all to ourselves!" Leorio cheered. The other hunters sweat dropped at his friend and they all headed home.

Sorry for not updating in a long time...I just didn't have the motivation before. But since Hunter X Hunter came back on TV (in Taiwan) and I want to get started on this other fanfic I thought about for a long while already. So that's the end of Kurapica's Cookbook. On to my new idea! Bwuahahahaha!! shakes fist in determination


End file.
